Vice (Uni)versa
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, HaliTauSol Elemental Siblings, Colorswap!HaliTau. Mau tahu suka dan duka Boboiboy Solar yang hidup dengan kedua kakak kembarnya yang nyata tapi aneh? Kalo begitu, silahkan mampir *More warning Inside* *RnR? XD*


Aku Boboiboy Solar.

14 tahun, kelahiran bulan Maret.

Sekarang sudah kelas dua SMP, dan sekolah di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Banyak orang yang menilai aku ini mendekati kata sempurna.

Well, aku tampan, pintar, populer, punya banyak bakat, dan yah…aku bisa dibilang berasal dari keluarga yang 'punya'.

Aku punya banyak penggemar, dan disukai oleh hampir semua orang disekolah, dan yah…itu bukan hanya termasuk perempuan saja…sudahlah nggak usah dibahas.

Intinya, banyak yang iri dan ingin menjadi sepertiku. Tapi sesungguhnya, menjadi diriku tidak semudah dan senikmat itu.

"Solar, kau punya muka kan? Kemari lah dan bantu aku mencari ikat pinggangku,"

"Hey hey~ kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu dari boneka? Benar~ boneka yang sudah kehilangan kepalanya. Hahaha~"

Yep…hidup sebagai aku itu tidak mudah.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy dan segala propertinya milik Monsta~**

 **Rate: T (karena berbagai hal...)**

 **Genre: Family, Humor, ½ Parody XD**

 **Warning: Vise Versa!AU, OOC (sangat), HaliTauSol Bromance, No super power, No pair, Random setting, Blue!Halilintar, Red!Taufan, Humor garing…?**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Solar, ini untukmu," seorang gadis…yang sayang aku lupa namanya, memberikanku sebuah kotak berwarna putih berhias bunga pink, yang bisa dipastikan adalah kotak berisi cokelat.

"Eh…terima kasih. Tapi hari ini bukan Valentine kan?" tanyaku dengan bingung meskipun tetap menerima cokelatnya dengan senang hati.

"A-aku hanya ingin. K-karena aku…aku…aku menyukaimu," gadis itu menjawab sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Eh…?" aku hanya bisa melongo. Belum sempat aku menjawab, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri.

Oke, aku tahu aku ini tampan.

Sangat malah, tapi yah…sejauh ini, ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang menembakku secara langsung, pakai buah tangan pula.

"Apa jawabanmu?" aku berjengit kaget begitu ada sebuah lengan yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundakku dan tanpa bertanya langsung merebut kotak cokelat yang tadi kupegang.

"K-kak Halilintar…?" aku menatap bingung ke arah kakak sulungku yang muncul entah darimana dan merangkulku dengan seenaknya. Oke, dia kakakku, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa.

"Aku sedang bertanya," Kak Halilintar bersuara lagi. Tatapan matanya yang sewarna batu safir menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Err…kakak melihat yang tadi ya…umm…entahlah…" aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kapan kau akan menjawab pernyataannya?" Kak Halilintar bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan menuntut. Aku jadi makin bingung harus bagaimana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja, menunggu apalagi yang akan diucapkan oleh kakak pertama ku itu.

"Kau itu hanya untung di tampang doang rupanya. Nyatanya kau belum pernah menembak satu cewek pun, dan sekarang ada cewek yang menembakmu, lalu kau berniat menggantungnya…" Kak Halilintar bergumam sendiri sambil membuka penutup kotak cokelat yang harusnya untukku.

"Dan kau masih mau menyebut dirimu laki-laki?" lanjut Kak Halilintar sambil mengunyah sebutir cokelat, dan kalimat itu benar-benar membuat panah imajiner menusuk kepalaku.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Jangan bilang begitu. Aku akan memberikan dia jawaban secepatnya…tapi aku rasa aku tak akan menerimanya," aku bergidik melihat Kak Halilintar kembali menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"K-karena aku tidak suka padanya. Kakak sendiri yang bilang kan, perasaan tidak boleh dipaksakan," sahutku cepat-cepat sebelum Kak Halilintar sempat melontarkan kalimat yang bisa menyakitiku lagi.

"Hah…terserah kau saja. Ayo pulang," Kak Halilintar mengedikkan bahunya kemudian segera beranjak menuju gerbang sekolah.

Aku menghela napas lagi sebelum akhirnya menyusul kakakku, meninggalkan sekolah yang memang sejak tadi sudah sepi karena jam pulang sekolah.

Oke, kalian sudah tahu kan?

Aku Boboiboy Solar, anak bungsu dari Boboiboy bersaudara…meski sebenarnya kami ini kembar semua sih.

Dan yang disampingku ini, adalah kakak sulungku, namanya Boboiboy Halilintar.

Kakakku yang satu ini adalah orang yang dingin, tatapan matanya menyeramkan, dan mulutnya juga tidak bisa di rem.

Maksudnya adalah, dia adalah orang yang _straight-forward,_ selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya tanpa peduli dengan situasi.

Yah, intinya Kak Halilintar adalah orang yang blak-blakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku mulai berpikir soal gadis yang menembakku tadi. Yah, dia cukup manis…jawaban apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan ya…?

"Tunggu," aku kembali tersentak karena tiba-tiba Kak Halilintar menepuk pundakku.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

Kak Halilintar tidak menjawab, tapi malah menuju ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekat restoran Burgerriak.

Kak Halilintar mau ngapain sih?

Menghela napas _lagi_ , akhirnya aku pasrah saja dan ikut menuju tempat sampah yang bau seribu macam itu.

"Kak Halilintar sedang apa?" tanyaku yang heran karena Kak Halilintar berjongkok dan tampak memegang sesuatu di dalam salah satu kardus bekas.

"Ah, Solar. Kau lihat ini," Kak Halilintar berdiri kemudian berbalik menatapku.

"Dia manis kan?" ucap Kak Halilintar lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Kak Halilintar ternyata sedang menggendong seekor anak kucing berbulu kehijauan yang terus-menerus mengeong.

"Kak…kita harus pulang. Udah mau malam nih," ucapku berusaha untuk tidak menaikkan nada suaraku karena aku tidak ingin kena bogem.

"Kalo begitu kita bawa saja dia," sahut Kak Halilintar.

"Hah? Kita…membawa kucing ke rumah? Yakin?" aku tentu saja kaget.

Kak Halilintar mau membawa pulang kucing?

Mengatur waktu mandinya sendiri saja tidak bisa, apalagi mengurus anak kucing…?

"Ck…memangnya kau tega meninggalkan dia disini? Apapun yang terjadi dia harus diberi makan. Sudah ah, ayo pulang," tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kak Halilintar segera pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di dekat tempat sampah.

"Aduh…" aku hanya bisa tepok jidat.

Kakak sulungku itu...dingin, temperamental, dan menyebalkan.

Tapi Kak Halilintar punya satu (atau dua) keunikan.

Dia...lemah terhadap yang imut-imut dan sangat menyukai makanan manis.

Ya, silahkan terkejut.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang…" aku bergumam sambil membuka pintu dengan lesu, sedangkan Kak Halilintar sudah lebih dulu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan anak kucing yang tadi kami temukan.

"Lama banget deh. Makan malam di atas meja, dan…kelihatannya tadi Kak Hali membawa sesuatu ya?" kakakku yang satu lagi, dengan pakaian serba merah dan topi menyampingnya, datang menyambutku.

"Oh, itu hanya kucing yang tadi ditemukan Kak Halilintar di tempat sampah," jawabku tanpa niat.

"Hee…kucing ya…" Boboiboy Taufan, kakak keduaku, tampak berpikir sebentar, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai tampak di wajahnya.

Ah, aku benar-benar paham apa arti ekspresi itu.

"Solar, besok kau mau makan sate atau gulai~?" tanya Kak Taufan bersemangat.

"Eh? Tumben. Aku mau-ah!" padahal aku senang kalo Kak Taufan mau memasakkanku sesuatu untukku, tapi yah, aku terlalu pintar untuk bisa dipermainkan.

"Kakak jangan gila! Kak Halilintar bisa mengamuk, dan aku juga tidak mau makan kucing!" bentakku.

Seketika Kak Taufan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dan itu semakin membuatku kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Solar~ siapa juga yang mau makan anak kucing. Mereka tidak akan membuatku kenyang. Sudah ah, sana mandi dan ganti baju," usir Kak Taufan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Huh…baiklah, baiklah…" aku mendesah lelah. Ya sudahlah, daripada meladeni kakakku yang 'gila' ini, mending aku segera ke atas dan membersihkan diri saja.

Ya, kalian sudah bertemu kakak keduaku.

Boboiboy Taufan.

Orangnya memang agak…aneh, atau mungkin sadis…?

Kak Taufan sebenarnya orang yang ceria dan suka bersenang-senang. Sangat menyukai olahraga ekstrim, terutama atraksi skateboard.

Kakakku itu juga punya keahlian dibidang kuliner, jadi biasanya Kak Taufan lah yang memasak.

Ah, tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Kak Taufan itu agak sadis, dan selera humornya juga sangat aneh.

Aku tidak tahu dimana lagi bisa menemukan orang selain Kak Taufan yang bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai gelindingan di lantai karena membaca _Creepypasta_ , atau seringkali membuat lelucon mengenai betapa lucunya orang-orang yang tewas di _Final Destination_.

 _Yeah, Creepy right?_

Jadi itulah kedua kakakku.

Kak Halilintar yang identik dengan biru nya bias petir di langit, dan Kak Taufan yang rusuh seperti badai pasir di tanah merah.

Sebenarnya aku sayang pada mereka, karena mereka itu kakak-kakakku.

Ah, tapi percayalah…hidup dengan mereka tidak lah semudah itu.

.

.

.

 _Author POV_

"Menurut kalian, nama yang bagus untuk kucing ini apa?" tanya Halilintar setelah meletakkan si kucing kecil di atas bantal sofa. Kucing itu mengeong sebentar sebelum akhirnya meringkuk dan mendengkur dengan damainya.

"Hmm…warna kucingnya tidak biasa," komentar Solar sambil meneliti warna bulu kucing yang agak hijau tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak Cactus saja? Dia mirip dengan kaktus," cerocos Taufan.

"Kaktus? Itu tidak imut sama sekali…" tolak Halilintar.

"Lah…lalu maunya apa?" tanya Taufan.

"Hmm…Katty-chan gimana?" Solar sweatdrop melihat ekspresi Halilintar saat menyebutkan nama yang tidak biasa (kalo tidak mau disebut VVibu) itu.

"Pfft…nama konyol macam apa itu? Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik?" ledek Taufan dengan lidah yang terjulur.

"Cih…kau sendiri apa bedanya? Menamai kucing dengan nama tanaman itu sangat bodoh," sahut Halilintar kesal.

"Oke, oke…bagaimana kalo Cattus saja? Kombinasi dari keduanya kan?" Solar memilih untuk angkat bicara sebelum kedua kakaknya itu melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat batas.

Yah, terakhir kali Halilintar dan Taufan bertengkar, kondisi rumah benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi kandang sapi. Ah tidak, bahkan lebih buruk.

"Cattus…? Hmm…" Halilintar menatap anak kucing yang masih tidur dengan tenangnya di atas bantal, kemudian akhirnya tersenyum. "Yah, kurasa itu nama yang bisa diterima," ucapnya.

" _Lebih baik dari Katty-chan kan…?"_ Solar hanya bisa bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Ya udah lah. Kucingnya sudah diberi nama, sekarang yuk makan," ajak Taufan yang juga mulai jengah dengan Halilintar yang kelihatan sangat bahagia karena sudah berhasil menamai anak kucing tersebut.

"Iya, iya. Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul," sahut Halilintar tanpa menoleh. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus bulu-bulu Cattus yang lembut.

"Kita harus makan bersama-sama, Kak Halilintar. Yuk ah, Cattus nggak akan kemana-mana kok," Solar yang bosan (dan lapar) memutuskan untuk menarik paksa tangan sang kakak pertama yang matanya masih belum teralihkan dari Cattus.

"Kak Hali ini…benar-benar payah. Bukannya lebih imut kalo kucing itu ditaruh di dalam penggorengan? Kemudian ditambah tepung bumbu dan mentega~" goda Taufan.

"Kau katakan itu sekali lagi, dan aku bersumpah kau yang akan berakhir di penggorengan," ucap Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam.

"Uwaw~ aku takut~" Taufan mengerling jahil. Mata merahnya menyipit, seringainya melebar.

"Aku serius, Taufan…" ucap Halilintar lagi. Mata birunya semakin menajam, membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti akan langsung bergidik ketakutan.

Yah, kecuali Boboiboy Taufan.

"Hahaha, nggak mungkin lah Kak Hali tega menggoreng adiknya yang imut dan menggemaskan ini~" sahut Taufan dengan pose yang diimut-imutkan.

Solar mendesah lelah, kalo begini terus kapan dia bisa makan? Perutnya sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi ngomong-ngomong.

Halilintar memutar matanya, "Ya, ya. Kau menggemaskan, Taufan. Makanya jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh atau kau yang akan menggantikan Cattus sebagai peliharaanku," Halilintar berucap santai kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja menuju dapur.

"Ahahaha~ Kak Hali bisa aja deh," Taufan tertawa dengan mulut lebar sambil berjalan dengan riang gembira menyusul sang kakak ke ruang makan.

"Tunggu, tunggu…memangnya yang tadi itu lucu ya…?" Solar sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi…kau akan menjawab pernyataan gadis itu hari ini?" Solar yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan hampir saja berteriak karena terkejut.

Kakaknya yang satu ini memang selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu gentayangan, atau mungkin petir di siang bolong.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti pas pulang sekolah, kak. Lagian cewek itu sulit dihubungi," sahut Solar yang mulai lelah.

"Gadis itu namanya Hanna. Dia sudah diluar, ngomong-ngomong. Aku yang menariknya ke sini karena aku tahu kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di tempat ini," ucap Halilintar dengan wajah lempeng.

Solar (mau tidak mau) sweatdrop.

 _Yang ditembak siapa, yang ribet siapa…_

"Well, setidaknya beri dia jawaban yang pantas meskipun kau tidak mau menerimanya," ucap Halilintar lagi sambil mendorong punggung Solar keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang biasa membuat cewek menangis tiga kali dalam seminggu," gumam Solar pasrah.

.

.

.

"Solar, kakakmu berkelahi!" Gopal berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Solar yang baru saja melarikan diri setelah membuat Hanna kecewa.

"Ugh…Kak Taufan lagi…?" tanya Solar tanpa niat.

"Iya. Aku nggak tahu ada masalah apa, tapi kelihatannya bahaya," ucap Gopal gemetaran.

Yah…siapa juga yang bilang kalo Taufan itu tidak berbahaya?

Solar menghela napas.

Sayang sekali dia masih belum begitu terbiasa dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Oke~ kau mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik…?" Taufan menatap beberapa berandalan yang sudah babak belur dihadapannya dengan raut wajah ceria.

Berandalan yang tadinya berniat untuk mengeroyok pemuda berpakaian merah dan hitam tersebut malah berakhir dengan menyedihkan, jatuh tersungkur di koridor setelah masing-masing dari mereka dipukul dengan papan skateboard tepat dibagian kepala.

Yah, tentu saja itu sakit, dan juga mungkin akan berefek samping pada IQ mereka yang akan semakin jongkok nantinya…

Taufan tertawa kecil kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk menatap salah satu dari lawannya lebih dekat.

"Mungkin pemandangan di sekolah ini akan jadi lebih indah jika kepala-kepala kalian digantung di tiang bendera...ah, atau mungkin mengawetkan tubuh kalian secara terpisah dan dipajang di dalam lab biologi…yang mana yang kalian sukai?" bisik Taufan dengan seringai khas nya.

Mata semerah darahnya yang menatap lekat ke arah mata si lawan bicara, tentu saja membuat siswa yang seharusnya menjadi preman sekolah itu hanya bisa gemetaran tanpa sanggup membalas.

Seringai itu semakin lebar, dan juga semakin mengerikan dimata para preman tak berdaya tersebut.

"Atau haruskah keduanya…?" Taufan berdiri kemudian memutar-mutar skateboard merahnya.

"Kalian tahu tidak…kenapa angin bisa berwarna merah~?" tanya Taufan dengan nada riang gembira khas anak kecil.

Preman-preman dihadapannya tidak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan gemetar.

"Karena angin itu baru saja menerbangkan bercak-bercak darah kering milik sekumpulan mayat di padang pasir…yang tubuh mereka setengahnya sudah habis dimakan burung bangkai. Hahahaha~" pemuda bertopi menyamping itu tertawa keras, mengabaikan korban-korbannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan pipis di celana saking takutnya.

Yah, siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini akan merinding tentu saja. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa betapa atraktifnya pemuda merah yang sedang tertawa seperti maniak sambil memutar-mutar skateboardnya tersebut…

 _Puk!_

"Sudah cukup, Taufan," Halilintar yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di lokasi kejadian, menepuk pelan bahu sang adik yang masih sibuk tertawa-tawa akan leluconnya sendiri. Ah, kalo itu masih bisa disebut lelucon sih…

"Ah, Kak Hali…kenapa ke sini? Ku pikir eskul karate sudah dimulai," sapa Taufan masih setia dengan seringainya.

"Yang lebih penting lagi, kau ngapain sih? Orang-orang yang melihat bisa berpikir kau gila, tahu," sahut Halilintar dengan wajah datar.

"Yah…mau gimana lagi? Orang-orang itu berniat merusak skateboardku. Kak Hali tahu kan, skateboard ini sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwaku…" Taufan dengan dramatisnya memeluk skateboard merah kesayangannya.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu menakuti mereka segala," Halilintar menghela napas. Tatapan datarnya kemudian beralih ke arah preman-preman malang yang masih terdiam di hadapan mereka.

"Lagipula, orang-orang rendahan seperti mereka tidak pantas kau ladeni. Sudah sana, biar aku yang menangani mereka," ucap Halilintar sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala berbalut topi sang adik.

Taufan cemberut sok imut, tapi akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah~ karena aku juga lagi dalam _mood_ yang bagus…aku juga tidak mau repot-repot memotong kepala mereka. Itu menjijikkan~ jadi yah…semoga hidup kalian menyenangkan~" Taufan tersenyum manis lagi, sebelum pamit undur diri dan meluncur menuju club skateboard.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi, kemudian menatap satu per satu korban dari adik pertamanya tersebut.

Dalam hati dia sedikit kasihan juga sih, karena menurutnya adik nya yang sadis itu sudah berlebihan, tapi yah…siapa sih yang bakalan senang jika barang kesayangannya mau dirusak oleh orang-orang aneh yang tidak berguna?

Pemuda berpakaian serba biru tersebut kemudian tersenyum, "Berterima kasihlah padaku karena dia tidak jadi membunuh kalian. Karena jika kalian sampai merusak barang kesayangannya, bahkan aku pun tidak akan bisa menghentikannya," ucap Halilintar panjang lebar.

"Oh iya, dan karena skateboardnya itu adalah pemberianku, aku juga tidak keberatan dia mengakhiri hidup kalian jika kalian merusak skateboardnya," lanjut Halilintar lagi. Senyum teduhnya entah kenapa bisa membuat rasa takut para berandalan tersebut berkurang.

 _Jpret!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kamera dengan kedipan cahaya yang sekilas cukup menyilaukan pandangan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini lumayan. 'Sekumpulan berandalan sekolah berakhir babak belur ditangan seorang siswa junior anggota club skateboard.' Apa kalian punya judul yang lebih menarik?" tanya Halilintar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel pintarnya yang berisi foto-foto menyedihkan korban dari adiknya tersebut.

"Hwaa! Jangan, ampun…ampuni kami!" serta merta preman-preman tersebut bersujud dihadapan Halilintar dengan tubuh gemetar.

Halilintar tertawa kecil. Ah, benar-benar pemandangan yang menarik…

"Oke. Aku akan diam, dan sebagai gantinya, kalian pergi ke kantin dan beli cokelat sebanyak yang kalian bisa. 5 menit tidak kembali, dan kalian akan viral di media social," ucap pemuda bertopi menghadap depan tersebut.

"SIAP!" segera bangkit dari posisi mereka sebelumnya, para berandalan itu segera lomba lari menuju kantin demi mempertahankan harga diri mereka.

"Hah…tidak seru. Aku pikir mereka mau main lebih lama lagi," Halilintar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih setia dengan senyumnya. Memanfaatkan orang bodoh memang bisa menjadi kepuasan tersendiri untuknya.

"Syukurlah aku tidak kesana…" gumam Solar dengan wajah datar.

Sejak tadi, pemuda berkacamata jingga itu sudah mengintip dari balik dinding dan memperhatikan semua kelakuan kedua kakaknya dari jauh.

"Kakak-kakakmu mengerikan ya, Solar…" komentar Gopal yang juga ikut mengintip dengan gemetar.

Solar menghela napas, "Tidak juga. Mereka hanya aneh…" gumamnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa populer…" ucap Gopal lagi.

"Karena…mereka itu tampan, sepertiku. Ah sudahlah…yuk ke kelas," sahut Solar sambil menarik tangan Gopal yang masih ketakutan ditempat.

.

.

.

Solar sebenarnya sudah lama memikirkan ini.

Kakak-kakaknya itu orang yang hebat.

Tapi entah kenapa, Solar selalu merasa dirinya tidak begitu dekat dengan kedua kakaknya.

Solar memang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua kakaknya seperti kakak-adik pada umumnya.

Halilintar selalu menemaninya pulang, tapi kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun selain kritikan untuk semua yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Taufan kelihatannya ceria dan menyenangkan, tapi selalu bersikap kasar terhadap dirinya.

Intinya, meskipun jenius, Solar sulit untuk menebak seperti apa perasaan kedua kakaknya terhadap dirinya.

Sama sulitnya dengan mengartikan apa itu petir biru dan angin merah.

Yah, melelahkan memang.

.

.

.

"Solar, biasanya diakhir pekan kamu ngapain dengan kakak-kakakmu?" tanya Ying pada teman sekelasnya tersebut dengan antusias.

"Eh…tidak ada. Aku sibuk mengurus kegiatan clubku, Kak Halilintar juga kan sering melatih anak-anak bela diri di akhir pekan, dan Kak Taufan punya kegiatan di komunitasnya," jawab Solar.

"Lah, kalian tidak pernah sekali pun menghabiskan waktu bersama?" tanya Ying lagi.

"Err…entahlah," jawab Solar sekenanya. Yah, dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka jalan keluar bersama.

Ying menatap teman baiknya itu dengan iba. "Ku pikir kamu itu dekat loh dengan kakak-kakakmu," ucap gadis Cina tersebut.

"Hahaha…entahlah, Ying. Aku saja belum bisa menafsirkan seperti apa sebenarnya mereka…" jawab Solar pelan.

"Yah…paling tidak kamu coba bicara sama mereka. Mereka kan kakakmu," hibur Ying.

Solar tersenyum kecil, "Makasih, Ying…yah, kurasa aku akan mencobanya nanti," gumamnya.

"Aku terkadang berpikir, mungkin warna khas kedua kakakmu itu tertukar, tapi yah…kakak-kakakmu itu memang unik ya," komentar Ying sambil tertawa.

"Err…aku juga berpikir begitu sih," Solar ikut tertawa kemudian beralih menatap langit biru berhias awan.

Yah, mungkin memang sudah saatnya.

Bagaimana pun, Halilintar dan Taufan itu kakaknya kan?

.

.

.

"Solar, kau meninggalkan kameramu," Boboiboy Halilintar masuk ke dalam kelas dimana tinggal Solar seorang yang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ah, makasih. Taruh saja di atas meja, kak," sahut Solar tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk merapikan barang-barang di dalam tas sekolahnya.

Halilintar menurut.

Kamera di letakkan di atas meja, dan suasana kelas tersebut kembali sunyi karena kedua kembar tersebut sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, Solar…" sampai akhirnya Halilintar memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?" sahut Solar yang masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Kau…berpikir aku membencimu ya?" kedua tangan yang masih memilah buku-buku perpustakaan langsung berhenti bergerak. Kedua manik jingganya beralih menatap sang kakak sulung yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Err…bagaimana yah…" Solar salah tingkah sendiri. Dia memang pernah berpikir seperti itu, mengingat selama ini Halilintar selalu saja melontarkan kata-kata sarkastik terhadapnya.

Halilintar tertawa pelan.

"Dasar…aku pikir kau itu pintar," Solar menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

 _Tuh kan, kakaknya itu sarkastik lagi._

"Kau itu kan adikku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu," ucapan Halilintar berikutnya membuat Solar terpana.

"Lagipula, kau itu jenius, keren, dan disukai banyak orang. Aku bangga padamu, kalo kau mau tahu," lanjut Halilintar, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Mata biru langitnya terlihat lebih bercahaya di dalam kelas yang terkena bias matahari sore tersebut.

Solar tidak menjawab, karena pemuda itu juga bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ah…tapi kalo kau sampai melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tentu saja aku akan marah," Halilintar kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Ayo. Kau sudah mau pulang kan," ucap Halilintar lagi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kelas, meninggalkan Solar yang masih mematung di tempat duduknya.

"Ugh…kok jadi aku yang malu sih…" gumam Solar dengan wajah merona merah, yang untungnya sedikit tersamarkan akibat cahaya matahari.

Entah karena Solar yang sensitif, atau mungkin karena kakak sulungnya itu yang terlalu random…

.

.

.

"Solar~~~!" Taufan muncul entah darimana, kemudian tanpa permisi langsung merangkul bahu sang adik bungsu dengan ceria.

"K-kak Taufan? Kakak nggak ada kegiatan?" tanya Solar yang tentu saja terkejut.

Kakak keduanya itu jarang sekali bisa pulang bersamanya. Yah, bilang saja karena Taufan terlalu sibuk dengan banyaknya kegiatan yang dia ikuti.

"Lagi pengen saja. Kak Hali juga ada disini kan, lagipula aku udah lama nggak pulang bareng kalian," sahut Taufan dengan suara diimut-imutkan.

"Kak Taufan kan sibuk," ucap Solar satu per empat geli dan tiga perempat kesal.

"Iya aku tahu," Taufan tersenyum kemudian menatap Solar dan Halilintar bergantian.

"Nah, kalian mau apa untuk malam ini? Steak atau ayam goreng?" tanya pemuda bertopi merah tersebut dengan ceria.

"..."

"Wow, wow…aku serius kali ini. Aku kebetulan masih punya stok daging dan ayam," ucap Taufan cepat-cepat karena Solar terlihat ragu dan Halilintar menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa aja deh, Kak Taufan. Yang penting pantas dimakan," sahut Solar.

"Dan rasanya tidak mengecewakan," sambung Halilintar sambil menyentil pelan dahi sang adik.

"Ck…Kak Hali, kakak masih meragukan kemampuanku?" ucap Taufan cemberut sambil mengelus dahinya yang agak memerah.

"Hahaha, kalian kenapa sih, tiba-tiba?" tanya Solar yang sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kata Kak Hali, kau sedang depresi karena mengira kami membencimu," ucap Taufan.

"Eh…? Memangnya aku…terlihat seperti itu ya?" tanya Solar kembali salah tingkah.

"Ya. Kau bersikap seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta, tapi ragu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, makanya kau memilih untuk bersembunyi dan mengintip dari jauh," sahut Halilintar dengan santainya.

"Bersyukurlah karena Kak Hali cukup peka untuk menyadarinya, Solar. Aku tahu, banyak orang-orang bodoh yang mau menyerangmu karena kau itu populer. Jika kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku," Taufan mengerling ke arah sang adik yang masih terdiam.

"Aku janji akan menjadikan mereka penyetan~ kau tinggal bilang aja mau cabe berapa," ucap Taufan lagi dengan lelucon anehnya.

Solar merona merah mendengar ucapan kakaknya tersebut, tapi akhirnya tertawa meski masih merasa malu.

Mungkin bukan kedua kakaknya, tapi dirinya lah yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka diri terhadap kakak-kakaknya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, skateboard itu bukan senjata, Taufan…" Halilintar menjitak pelan kepala sang adik yang masih asik tertawa.

"Tapi kan, apa salahnya membela diri? Skateboard ini kan sudah merah, kurasa tambahan bercak merah lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah," sahut Taufan cemberut.

"Justru itu masalahnya. Dasar angin padang pasir…" desah Halilintar lelah dengan kelakuan adik pertamanya itu.

"Dan Kak Hali adalah petir di siang bolong~" Taufan balas meledek dan kembali diberikan sentilan di dahinya yang tambah merah.

Solar tersenyum kecil. Yah, mau seaneh apapun, Halilintar dan Taufan itu tetaplah kakaknya.

Dan mungkin mulai sekarang, dia juga harus belajar untuk lebih dekat dengan mereka.

"Ceh…Kak Hali jahat. Kurasa aku masih punya waktu untuk membuat sate kucing nantinya…" ucap Taufan pura-pura ngambek dan beralih merangkul bahu Solar.

"Eh…Kak, aku-"

"Ck…lakukanlah. Aku juga sudah berencana membeli kandang untukmu," sahut Halilintar.

"Blee~ dasar Kak Hali cowok Presto,"

"Diam, dasar Sadistic!"

"Minicon!"

"Maniak!"

 _"Cutie Otaku~"_

"Ugh, dasar bocah labil!"

"Woy…kalo mau berantem…setidaknya pergilah ke tempat lain!" teriak Solar yang frustasi karena kedua kakaknya saling berteriak di dekat telinganya.

Hey, dia tidak mau kena tuli di usia muda. Fans-fans nya bisa lari nanti.

Yah, kelihatannya niatnya untuk mencoba lebih dekat dengan kedua kakaknya benar-benar harus mantap dari dalam hatinya.

Karena kakak-kakaknya itu benar-benar anomali tapi menarik, sama seperti petir biru di siang hari dan angin merah di padang pasir.

Yah...semuanya tidak akan semudah itu kan?

.

.

.

 **TBC or End…?**

* * *

 **Hola~ kembali lagi dengan saya, makhluk yang suka menistakan chara-chara kece #tabok**  
 **Ini fict apa? Yah, udah diingetin di awal, fanfict ini akan OOC, karena karakter Halilintar dan Taufan benar-benar diubah sama seperti berubahnya warna pakaian mereka.**

 **Tentu saja fict ini bukan murni ide saya.**  
 **Terima kasih pada pertanyaan random Boboiboy mengenai Colorswap!HaliTau, dan juga beberapa fanart kece dan cute Blue!Halilintar dan Red!Taufan, saya jadi terinspirasi membuat headcanon ini.**

 **Fict ini agak plotless, karena masih awalan sih. Sebenarnya saya mau bikin drabble, tapi jika saya bikin kayak gitu, nanti readers nya malah bingung, ga jadi deh. Ini anggap aja prologue atau sejenisnya. Ini one-shot atau bukan? Yah…itu tergantung, apa saya punya ide untuk lanjut atau enggak, dan juga apa readers suka atau enggak *Nggak konsisten…***

 **So…seperti yang dijelaskan Solar di atas, kalian pasti udah lihat sifat Hali dan Upan disinikan? XD**  
 **Halilintar jadi _less violent_ , dan kelemahannya bukan film horror atau balon, tapi barang-barang imut dan makanan manis~ X3**  
 **Sedangkan Taufan yang biasanya maso (ke Hali), berbalik menjadi tipe S alias Sadist~ meski masih ceria dan humoris sih XD  
Halilintar juga BUKAN seorang Tsundere dan bicaranya juga ceplas-ceplos (seperti Taufan biasanya), dan Taufan jadi suka main kasar dan ringan tangan sama orang yang macam-macam padanya, atau orang yang disayanginya (seperti Halilintar seharusnya).**

 **Sooo…what do you think? Apa karakter Hali dan Taufan bisa diterima? Atau ada yang kurang cocok dengan penggambaran karakter mereka? Silahkan paparkan di kotak review, yang mau nanya-nanya soal fict gaje ini juga silahkan, dan please jangan Flame~ #udah**

 **Yak, sampai disini saja catatan gaje saya. Sampai jumpa di fict-fict berikutnya ya~ bye bye~ XD**

 **Review sangat diterima guys~**


End file.
